Can we be the same?
by hy8g7uibyg
Summary: Yuki decides to stay at Cross Academy for a while longer instead of leaving with Kaname, after the battle with Rido. It's been over 2 months since they've seen each other. What will happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

YUKI'S POV

I decided that I would stay at Cross Academy for a while longer. I really do love Kaname, but everything happen to soon and I needed to have time. Eventually I would go with Kaname, but for now, I'm still at Cross.

There's no more night class, or day class because of the battle with Rido. The academy is basically empty, with only me and the headmaster. I don't see headmaster much though, lately I have been just wandering the campus.

Since I was awaken, everything is so different, the sun light, flowers and plants, the smell of nature, everything. Being a pure blood vampire does come with quite a few perks.

I don't really mind being alone, well I don't feel like I am alone, I've got so many things surrounding me, the animals, the insects, everything. I do miss Kaname though, it's been around 2-3 months since he left. Sometimes it's hard to sleep because I can't stop thinking about him, craving him. I now understand the frustration with the blood tablets.

Zero also left after the battle with Rido. I'm not sure exactly where he went, but I do know that he's working for the hunters association. I try not think about him, but it's difficult. What I did to him was unfair, and he has every reason to hate me.

Every time I sleep I have flashbacks of the past, when my parents were still alive. Every time I wake up, I always find myself crying. I have a lot of memories to make up for, those 6 years that I lost are coming back, slowly.

I still feel so guilty for not leaving with Kaname, it haunts me all the time. He has done so much for me, he waited all those years for me, and I didn't leave with him. I know he understands, but it hurts still.

I'm currently staying in Kaname's old room, the room with his scent. I know that I can go with Kaname anytime, but I can't be with him yet. I needed to get out of that room and clear my head, so I decided to go see the headmaster.

I found him in the kitchen, and I sat down at the table. "Ahh, Yuki, just in time, do want some vegetable soup?" headmaster asked. "Umm, yeah sure, only a little bit though" I answered. "What's the matter Yuki? You don't look that good, have you been eating?" "Yes, I just got a lot in head, that's all" I answered, trying not worry him. "Oh I see, is it about Kaname?" "Uhh, yeah, it is" "Well, I hope you figure everything out, here's your soup" We ate our soup in peace, then I went back to Kaname's old room, with his wonderful scent, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUKI'S DREAM**

"Yuuuukkkiii~" Yuki heard a familiar voice echoing. Yuki was in the hallway out side of Kaname's old room.

"Yuki, it's been quite a while", Yuki turned around finding a tall man with dark brown hair, standing in front of her. "Kaname? Is that you?" Yuki said, looking up to see his face more.

"Yuki, my sweet Yuki, I could bear one more second without you" Kaname said, leaning down and caressing her face. "Kaname what are yo-" Yuki was cut off by Kaname's kiss. Yuki was surprised and confused, but she did enjoy that kiss. "Why are you here Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked blushing after the kiss she just received.

"I needed to see you, I couldn't stand it anymore" Kaname replied. Yuki's heart was beating really fast, and Kaname could sense it. Kaname put his hands around Yuki's back and brought her closer to him. "I need you Yuki, right now" Kaname said, breathing rather hard.

"Kaname I- I...don't know what you need" Yuki stuttered. Kaname picked up Yuki and brought her into his old room, and closed the door.

"Wha- what are you doing Kaname-senpai?" Yuki said, with a little fear in her voice. Kaname laid Yuki on the bed and hovered over her. "Yuki, it's been too long", and with that, Kaname sunk his fangs into her neck.

** DREAM ENDS/ YUKI POV**

"NOOO!", I woke up screaming with hot tears all over my face. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and my face and my eyes were red. I took a shower, got dressed, then headed outside.

It looked like it was about 6 o'clock in the afternoon, telling by the sun and the clouds. I was on a balcony outside of one of the rooms in the night dormitory. It was breezy outside, not the cold wind kind of breezy, but the warm, relaxing wind kind of breezy.

The sun was slowly setting, and the sky was mixed with different colors, red, dark pink, purple, and blue. It was beyond beautiful, something that words can't describe.

**KANAME POV **

I have a meeting with headmaster Cross at six for something concerning the hunters association, I'm not quite sure what it is. He did explain it, but after he said that I have to meet with him at the academy, all I could think about was Yuki.

I understand that Yuki doesn't want to see me yet, but being even just a little bit close to her is enough. I arrived at the academy at 5 to six. I decided to go the long way to Headmasters office, so I can see the fountains, and trees again, and hopefully see Yuki.

I walked through the path, pass the gates where Yuki used to keep the day class students out of the way from the night class students. I remember Yuki wearing her uniform, with her short hair, standing by the gates everyday, the warm smile she would give me.

Those memories of her gave me nostalgia, and also made my heart ache.

As I was standing there remembering her, I sensed something very familiar flowing through the warm breezy wind. The smell was so pure, and delightful. I looked around trying to see where that smell was coming from.

I traced the smell, and it was coming from a balcony at the night dormitory. On the balcony was Yuki, staring at the sunset with her big crimson eyes.

She was leaning on one of hands, a little bent over, and her long dark brown hair was blowing with the wind. She looked so calm, and peaceful, and it was the first time I've ever seen her like that, in her human life she was usually tense and full of fear.

The last time I seen her was after the battle with Rido, and she was defiantly not calm around those times.

The last time I seen her happy and at peace was when we were children, when Haruka and Juri were still alive. She looks just like Juri, it's frightening and beautiful at the same time.

Yuki looked different, and seemed different, I've never seen her like this before. Her hair looks soft, and longer, and she looks like she has grown quite a bit. She was never at peace like that when she was with me, I wished that I was the one making her happy and peaceful.

I showed up at the headmasters office 10 minutes later. "Finally, take a seat" Kain said. I sat down on the chair, and Kain sat at his desk."So, about the hunters association..." Kain was saying, but I stopped listening to him, and started thinking about Yuki.

I want to see Yuki, but I don't think she wants to see me. I was thinking about her hair, her eyes, her gaze at the sunset.

"So, what do you think Kaname?" headmaster asked.

"What? Uh, oh yeah, I agree" I answered back, sounding so stupid. "Were you even listening Kaname?"

"No I wasn't, I'm quite distracted right now, I apologize"

"You know, you can go see her if it's bothering you so. I'm sure Yuki would like to see you as well"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, she thinks and worries about you a lot Kaname. She doesn't talk to me about it much, but I already know"

"How is she doing?" I asked curiously.

"I honestly cannot tell, she's gotten good at hiding her feelings after her awakening. She doesn't come by often, but I do watch her, every day at this time she watches the sun set. I think she just needed some time, everything happen too suddenly for her"

"Well, I think I should be leaving now, goodbye headmaster" I said getting up off my chair and leaving.

**YUKI POV **

The sun set was leaving me soon. I got stood up straight and was about to go into the room, until I smelt something familiar. It was Kaname's smell, his smell was so nice, and it made my mouth water.

I jumped off the balcony, landed the fall, and tried to trace him. I was running fast toward the corner of the night dormitory building, I felt like I was getting closer and closer each step.

Right before I was turning for the corner I bumped into a firm figure. It was him. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there with my mouth open in shock.

He was so beautiful, his hair was still perfect, and his eyes were still so warm. I started to get shivers down my spine.

**KANAME POV **

After leaving the headmasters office I decided I would go see Yuki. I walking toward to the corner of the night dormitory, and I could sense her coming closer and closer.

Right when I got to the corner she bumped I to my chest. She looked a little confused, and took a couple steps back. Her mouth opened in shock. I was so close to her.

My little sister was so beautiful, her hair was still so perfect and her eyes were still so big and soft. I didn't know what to say, I just stood there, silent.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Yuki ran into my arms, hugging me. I was so relived, and so happy. I put my arms around her, leaning into her hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**YUKI POV**

I ran into his arms and hugged him so tight. I couldn't just stand there any longer. He put his arms around me, and I never wanted to let him go.

I felt tears running down my face, and I let out an embarrassing sob. "Kana-me, I-I missed you so much, I'm so sorry!" I said, crying hard.

"It's okay Yuki, you don't have to be sorry about anything, it's okay" Kaname said into my ear.

The wind was starting to blow hard, and my crying was muffled. We went into the night dormitory, and sat down on the couch.

"How have you been, Yuki?" Kaname asked. I was just staring at him, still shocked that he was here, in the same room with me.

"Uhh, what? Oh I uh, I've been alright" I said, smiling nervously. "You don't need to be so nervous Yuki, just be yourself, it's only me" Kaname said calmly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here, next to me" I said looking down at the floor.

** KANAME POV**

We went inside the night dormitory, and sat down on the couch, next to each other. She was staring at me, with her big eyes. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How are you, Yuki?" I asked, cutting her stare off.

"Uhh, what? Oh I uh, I've been alright" She answered back nervously. I wish she was more comfortable around me.

"You don't need to be so nervous Yuki, just be yourself, it's only me"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here, next to me"

I didn't know what to say to her, I wanted to hold her, tight, but I don't know what her reaction would be.

**YUKI POV **

I still couldn't believe that Kaname was here. He caught me staring at him again. My mouth was becoming so watery, and my throat my getting dry.

Next thing I knew, my eyes were bright red, craving his blood. I seen my reflection in his eyes. I quickly got up and backed away from where Kaname was sitting.

"I'm so sorry, I, I uh, I'm sorry, umm, uhh", I started to mumble sorry over and over. It was so embarrassing. I wanted to run away, it's so bad. I tried to play it off cool, and of course this happens.

I ran to the door, and right when I was about to open the door and leave, Kaname turned me around and looked me in the eye with a solemn expression.

"Yuki, don't ever be ashamed of showing how you really feel, especially towards me. It's alright, please don't hide your feelings from me, even if there feelings like this, okay Yuki?" Kaname said with a calm tone.

I hugged him tight, and started crying, of course. "I'm sorry, Kaname, it's just been so long" I said while crying.

**KANAME POV **

She started staring at me again, I could tell she wanted my blood. Her eyes turned red, and I wanted her to drink my blood.

Yuki jumped up quickly and started to apologizing over and over. It makes me really upset that Yuki is so shy.

When did this happen to us?

She was about to leave but I stopped her. "Yuki, don't ever be ashamed of showing how you really feel, ecspecially towards me. It's alright, please don't hide your feelings from me, even if there feelings like this, okay Yuki?" I said to her, meaning every word.

She hugged me and began to cry. I wish it wasn't like this, I wish she would be comfortable with her feelings towards me.

I picked her up and brought her to the couch, placing her on top of me. "Kaname?" Yuki said questionably. "Yuki, you wanted my blood right? Please don't hesitate" I said. I then closed my eyes and tilted my head, offering myself to her.

After hesitating for a while, Yuki finally sunk her teeth into my neck, and it felt so good.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUKI POV**

He brought me to the couch and placed me on top of him. "Kaname?" I asked, confused. "Yuki, you wanted my blood right? Please don't hesitate" Kaname said, and he then tilted his head, offering himself.

He smelt so good, but I didn't know what to do. My throat became so dry, that it started to sting. I hesitated a few times, and then, I sunk my fangs into his neck.

His blood tasted better than it smelt, every drop of blood was so pure, and rich. The tablets can't even compare to Kaname's blood.

When I was drinking his blood I could see images of his memories. I saw one of Ruka, and she was bare naked. I took my fangs out of his neck and backed up with a frightened look on my face.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" Kaname asked worriedly. I immediately took the expression on my face off and pretended that nothing was wrong. "Umm, no of course not!" I said nervously, "I think that I uh, that I've had enough. Thank you, Kaname" I said with a fake smile.

**KANAME POV**

Yuki was drinking my blood, and it felt so good. I've waited for this moment every since I left the academy after the battle with Rido.

Yuki stopped drinking my blood and backed away a little, she had a scared expression on her face, she must have saw something. "Is something wrong, Yuki?" I asked.

"Umm, no of course not!" Yuki said nervously with a fake smile.

I knew she has hiding something from me. But if she saw something that she didn't want to mention, what would it be?

**YUKI POV**

Kaname left shortly after that. My heart was smashed into pieces.

How could he? How could she? Or maybe that's not what really happen? Maybe Kaname accidentally seen her? I thought about it, and questioned it all night. I went to bed at 12 pm, which is quite late for me.

I woke up at 11 pm, and I missed the sunset. That was the first time I ever missed the sunset since I awaken.

Maybe it was my fault that that happen, I shouldn't have left him, he was probably so lonely. I messed up my sleeping schedule (because of overthinking), and instead of seeing the sun set, I saw the sun rise.

I only adored the sun when it's setting. When it's setting it's not so bright and harmful, it's actually one of the most beautiful things that I've ever seen, almost as beautiful as Kaname.

But lately I've been getting up when the sun rises, like a human. The sun is so bright and yellow when it rises, it stings my eyes. I went over to the window and closed the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

**KANAME POV**

I told Yuki to call me any time the last time I saw her, which was when she drank my blood. I missed her so much it hurt. I know she saw something while drinking my blood. She must have seen Ruka, when she offered herself to me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

I haven't seen Yuki in two long months. Two months isn't a long time for vampires, time goes by so quickly, but it was two months without Yuki. I felt so shameful, and completely awful for awakening her. I understood why she told me that she couldn't be with me yet, but I still felt so rejected.

I haven't left my room in a week. Ruka was knocking at my door every two hours. She can be quite annoying.

It was sometime in the middle of the night, when Ruka came into my room with a robe on. She didn't knock this time, she just came in. I was standing by the window, staring at the moon. "Kaname" Ruka said, standing by the door. "What is it, Ruka?" I asked, turning around. She came closer, she was about 2 feet away from me. "Kaname, please let me make you feel better" Ruka said while undoing the rope around her robe. "Ruka, please don-", she cut me off. "Kaname, I know you don't love me, but I can help you, please, let me help you". By the time she finished her sentence, her robe was on the floor, and she was bare naked. She clawed her neck, and blood started streaming down her neck, to her chest, and then in between her breast. "Ruka, I know you're trying to help, but please, don't behave so recklessly. You know who I belong to"

"Her? She isn't here with you? How can you belong to her? She would be here right now if that were true! Kaname I'm here, right here, why am I never enough?" She said with tears running down her face. "I do belong to her, I always have, it's complicated between us right now, but I'm still hers, and I always will be. Now Ruka, no more of this, don't do this to yourself" I said in a calm tone.

She put her robe back on, and left.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

**YUKI POV**

It's been over a week since I've last seen Kaname. He told me to call him any time, but I couldn't call him after seeing that. I haven't left Kaname's old room since then. I feel so weak. I've been taking the blood tablets, but they're never enough. I can't stop craving Kaname's blood, and for some reason I feel gross for wanting his blood this badly. After what I saw, how could I still want him?

Perhaps Kaname only saw me as his little sister after all, maybe he doesn't think of me like the way I think of him.

It was still so bright outside, telling by the sun, it seemed to be around noon. I decided to go outside. I made my way to the large balcony outside from the night class. I sat on the side of the balcony, with my back hunched over, making my long brown hair fall over my face.

It was so sunny, my eyes were squinted, and I could barely see anything, everything was so white. I tried to open my eyes, but I still couldn't see anything, other than the window for the night class.

I remember when I was a human, when I use to patrol the academy at night with Zero, I would always come to this big balcony. I used to watch Kaname through that window, he was usually reading a book, he always looked so handsome and intelligent. When he turned to me, I would always turn away and act like I wasn't looking at him.

I missed those days, when everything was normal. I guess I took those days for granted, only if I knew that my life could be completely changed so easily.

It was too bright outside, and I was too exhausted, so I headed back into the building. I went into the night class that I was staring at though the window outside. I was at the doorway, and the whole classroom was visible standing there. It was so weird seeing the class empty like this. The only times I've been in this classroom was when it was filled with vampires.

My eyes lids were getting heavy, and my body was starting to feel weak. I walked slowly up the stairs in the classroom, walking up to the second highest row of seats. I stared at the long wooden row, deciding whether I should just sleep on the seats, or go all the way back to my room. I had a bad headache from the sun outside, and I was very tired, next thing I knew, I was deep in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**KANAME POV**

I had to see Yuki and explain. I know she seen Ruka in my memories.

I picked up the phone and called Headmaster Cross.

"Oh! Hello Kaname, how are you?" He said surprised.

"How is Yuki?"

"Yuki... Yuki... Umm" Headmaster Cross was saying Yuki's name like he has never heard it before.

"Is Yuki okay? What happen?" I said, getting worried.

"No thing happen to her, well I don't think anything did, I just haven't seen her in maybe a week, I've been so busy lately, I must have forgotten about her. I'm so sorry Kaname"

"I will be going to the academy soon to see her" I said then hung up.

I was starting to worry about Yuki. What if something happen to her?

I arrived to the academy an hour after talking to Cross. I went straight to the night dormitory, to find Yuki. It was around 5 in the afternoon, and the sun was so bright.

Her scent was coming from my old room upstairs. I quickly made my way to the room, but she wasn't in there. I inhaled her scent and closed my eyes tightly, and I started seeing her memories. She was walking around the room, deep in thought while crying. In another one she was lying on the couch and she looked so pale and weak.

I'm so sorry Yuki. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I left the room and tried to find her again. I traced her scent, and it led me to the night class. The sun was shining bright as ever through the window of the night class. It was so blinding. I was standing at the doorway, relieved. I could hear her sleeping somewhere in the room, my eyes had to adjust to the light first.

I walked slowly up the steps, and I found her lying on the bench like a baby, huddled in a ball shape. I bent over to see her face, and she was crying in her sleep. "Kaname..." I heard her say softly in her sleep. I picked her up, bringing her into my arms. "I'm sorry Yuki, I'm sorry for everything", I said into her ear.

I brought her out of the class, and started walking down the hallway. She was waking up. "Kaname, is that you? What are you doing?" Yuki said confused. Her voice was so hoarse and dry, she sounded so weak, it hurt me to hear her sound like that.

I opened one of the doors to the bedroom, and laid Yuki down on the bed, and I sat at her side. "Why were you sleeping in the classroom?" I ask Yuki, using a light tone. Yuki sat up, and slid to the frame of the bed, "I was tired" Yuki said in a harsh tone. Her skin was paler than usual, and she was skinner. She was weak, and I could feel it all around her.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked. Her stare was so strong, it felt like bullets shooting me all over. Her big dark red eyes were full of hurt. "I needed to talk to you, Yuki" I said calmly. "I know that you saw Ruka in my memories, I should have spoken to you about this sooner. I'm sorry I left you like this for so long".

I looked back up at Yuki, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. My heart and chest started to hurt, only you Yuki, only you can make me feel this way.


	7. Chapter 7

YUKI POV

I wasn't in the night class anymore, I tried to open my eyes but everything was too bright. Kaname was carrying me. He brought me to one of the bedrooms, and put me on the bed.

I sat up and pushed back until I hit the frame of the bed. I could tell that Kaname had something on his mind, but I didn't know what it was. His eyes looked sad. He used to look at me all the time like that when I was a human. When I was weak.

"Why were you sleeping in the night class?" Kaname asked, using a tone that you'd use to talk to a baby. "I was tired" I said sharply. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry when I first saw him. Mixed feelings were filling my stomach. Anger. Sadness. Love. Hate. Love

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I need to talk to you, Yuki" Kaname said. He started looking down. "I know that you saw Ruka in my memories, I should have spoken to you about this sooner. I'm sorry I left you like this for so long".

My eyes were stinging from the tears, my throat was tensing up, and it burned. I was on the verge of bursting out crying, but I managed to keep it inside. "Kaname... Why was Ruka.." I couldn't say the rest, I was chocking up badly.

"Nothing happen between us, Yuki. I don't know why I didn't tell you that when I seen the face you made. When you were drinking my blood. I only love you Yuki, no one else. No one else can ever make me feel this burn in my chest, but you. I owe you an apology for seeing what you did. I'm sorry, Yuki". After hearing that, all the mixed feelings in my stomach were replaced with; love.

Kaname laid his head on my lap, his hair fell over his eyes. I start petting his head softly. I could feel his pain by touching him.

This is one of the gifts pure bloods have, when you touch someone you can feel everything they're feeling, all over their emotion goes to you. I could feel his heart ache, I could feel the burn he had in his chest, I could feel the tears he held back, I could feel his heavy throat, that was similar to me mine.

Kaname is a person who doesn't show his feelings and his emotions. He let me touch him, so I could know what he felt.

I knew nothing happen between Kaname and Ruka when I felt the pain in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

HI, ITS MYA :)

SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A LOONNNG TIME, IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY, AND I KIND OF GOT STUCK WITH THE STORY, AND THE CHARACTERS :c

IF YOU FOLLOW MY STORY, I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON, SO JUST WAIT :)

THANK YOUU~~


	9. Chapter 9

HEADMASTER POV

I don't know what's going on between Yuki and Kaname, but I can tell that it's bothering Yuuki quite a bit. She usually only ignores me for a week or less, but it has been two whole weeks since I last seen her. She doesn't even watch the sun set anymore. Since she is now a pure blood, and knows about her past, she feels like she doesn't need me in her life anymore, and I do admit it that I don't , but I've raised her for so long. Its sometimes hard to say but, Kaname is her true guardian.

I was deep in thought when the phone rang, it was Kaname. "Oh! Hello Kaname, how are you?" I asked enthusiastically. "How is Yuki?" Kaname asked impatiently.

"Yuki... Yuki... Umm", I felt guilty for not being able to answer his question. "Is Yuki okay? What happen?" He asked getting worried.

"No thing happen to her, well I don't think anything did, I just haven't seen her in maybe a week, I've been so busy lately, I must have forgotten about her. I'm so sorry Kaname", I said apologetically. "I will be going to the academy soon to see her" Kaname said then hung up.

I knew I had to say that I didn't know if she was okay, if I didn't Kaname probably wouldn't feel the need to go and see her. I may have made Kaname angry, but it was for the good. Kaname is the only one who can make Yuki feel better.

Kaname showed up to the academy in minutes. It was noon time, and the sun shine was blinding. I wondered why he was up at a time like this. Pure bloods are such complexed creatures, they have amazing, outstanding powers, they could tell how someone is feeling, even from far distances, and I think he could tell how Yuki was feeling.

After the battle with Rido, and after Kaname left, Yuki decided to stay at the academy, which I didn't fully understand, and in ways I did. She told me she wasn't ready to be with him, and that she felt rushed. We had a talk, and I told her eventually, she's going to have to be and live with him, we made an agreement. If I could, I would keep Yuki with me forever, but I don't have to the strength to keep her protected, she understood, and agreed.

The time has come, Yuki has to live with Kaname soon, not only because I'm rebuilding the academy, but because she likes to keep her distance from me, and it's hard to make sure she is okay. Kaname is the only one who knows how she feels, even from miles away.

An hour or so passed and I heard I knock at my door, I already knew who it was. "Come in Kaname" I said.

"Good evening Cross" he said while closing the door. "I've been needing to speak to you about something" I said. Kaname sat in the chair facing me. "I know" Kaname said.

"I was hoping to have her with me longer, but you're the one she needs to be with. I can't understand her like you can, Kaname. And with people finding out about her, she needs more protection than I can provide for her" I said this while looking down.

"I think it's best if you told this to Yuki, instead of me, she will take it better if it's coming from you" Kaname said calmly.

This is something I always liked about Kaname, is how he managed to stay calm and passive during all situations. He got up from his chair. "Yes, I will I have to tell her myself, be here in two days" I said, and Kaname left.

It hurt me a lot to say that, even to Kaname, I'm sure I will be sobbing when I tell Yuki.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUKI POV**

After Kaname explained everything, I've been much more happier. It feels like a big heavy, weight has been lifted off of my chest. It's easier to breathe now.

The only thing that's really bothering me, is the crave I have for Kaname. I can't stop thinking about his chest, about when he let me touch him. His pale, veiny neck makes me so crazy. Every time I catch myself thinking about him I can't stop smiling. Every single thing about him is perfect, he has no flaws, or imperfections, his beauty some times makes me insecure.

I haven't spoken to headmaster in a while, I couldn't be around him during that time. He can always tell if there's something wrong, but every time I tell him that I'm okay, I drown in guilt because I'm not okay. It's hard to lie to him, but it's even harder to tell him the truth. It was better for the both of us if I just stayed away for awhile. But today I'm going to see him, and apologize. It's probably the best thing to do.

I knocked at his door with my head down. "Come in" he said, sounding not so excited as usual. I came in, and walked over to his desk which he was sitting at.

"Ah, Yuki, I've been meaning to speak with you". I shot my head up looked up at him, "I'm sorry" I said almost immediately. "I couldn-", he cut me off, "It's alright Yuki, I know, I talked with Kaname".

"You did?" I asked. He nodded. "I should have told you, I couldn't come here, it was too much" I said, putting my head back down.

"I understand, Yuki. And that's what I needed to talk about with you", his tone was becoming sad, and apologetic.

"Hmm?" I said confused.

"Yuki, I can't protect, and be there for you like before anymore. It's not the same, and you're not the same. You have stay somewhere where there's someone for you, and someone to protect you, and I can't be that person anymore. You're growing too far apart from me, and I don't know how you're feeling, and if you're okay. Yuki, do you understand?".

I knew where he was getting at, and I knew that it was the best choice. I shook my head, "...yes..", I said quietly.

"There was always going to be a time where you would have to be with him, and I wish that time wasn't so soon. The safest place for you is with Kaname" Headmaster sounded like he was going to cry.

Then he looked up and quit the serious act he had on, and started to cry like a baby. I felt sort of relieved when he started to cry, he was acting like himself. Immature.

I felt a smile curl up on my face. He ran over to me and threw his arms over my shoulders, hugging me. "Headmaste-" I groaned, being suffocated by his hug. "Call me daddy" he cried, literally.

Two days later my bags were packed, ready to leave. Kaname was already waiting for me.

I left the night dormitory, knowing that I will miss it's beauty. I know I'll miss the balcony to my room, and I will miss how it had a perfect view for watching the sun set.

I was walking slowly, making sure I remember every feature of the academy. Even though most of the academy was ruined by Rido, the academy is still very beautiful.

Rido. Thinking about him made me angry, all of the horrible things he did to people, and all the things he did to me and Kaname made me sick. Thinking about him made me squirm, and cringe. Sometimes I wish I could just kill him, and rip out his heart- I heard one of the windows from the night dormitory crack. What am I doing? I asked myself. I shouldn't be thinking about that bastard.

I was looking down, carrying my two bags on my shoulders. I could feel my anger growing and growing thinking about him.

My hands naturally formed into fists, and I start walking differently. I was stomping. I didn't notice how obviously angry I looked until I heard Kaname's voice say "Is something the matter?"

I looked up, astonished, and surprised. My mouth dropped when I saw him, the way his hair moved in rhythm with the soft wind. The thought of Rido was far gone after seeing Kaname's face. It was like I lost my memory.

"Uh- I was just- I'm alright" I said stuttering like crazy, my face felt hot, and I looked back down at the ground. What was I mad about? I thought. I had totally forgotten.

"It's alright Yuki, you don't need to hide yourself anymore", Kaname said with a gentle tone. He came closer and patted me on the head, I was still looking down. I felt the weight of my bags on my shoulders disappear.

I looked up and Kaname was carrying them, he was walking in the distance, and the sun was setting, and everything was bright dark yellow, everything except Kaname's figure walking with my bags.

I stood there, staring, he looked so beautiful, even when he was walking away. I didn't understand why just looking at his figure attracted me so much. This was a perfect picture, I thought. The sun set was shining, so brightly, and Kaname was walking, so gracefully.

I was admiring my view so much that I didn't even notice how far he was ahead of me.


	11. Chapter 11

**KANAME POV**

I did feel mildly happy about Yuki staying with me, but another part of me felt guilty. So guilty. I didn't want to rush her and make her feel uncomfortable.

I didn't want to do many of the things that I did to her. Awakening her. Telling her the truth. Making her worry. So many things.

I truly hated Rido. I hated him more than anyone else, I hated him even more than I did Zero. Just the sound of his name makes a firing rage lite up inside of me. He caused so many problems for Yuki, and me, but I didn't care of what he did to me as much as I cared for what he did to Yuki. I would let Rido drink all of my blood to save Yuki. I would do anything for her.

I was leaning on the side of a railing when a familiar, and beautiful scent breezed by me. Yuki. She wasn't in eye sight, but she was close.

I could feel her anger, and rage inside of her. I could feel it in my chest, and in my bones. Her emotions were silent but also so loud at the same time. I felt like I was drowning in an ocean filled with all of her thoughts, rage, feelings, and emotions. I knew what her anger was for. Rido.

I wish she didn't have anything to be angry about, especially him. I wished, so much, that I could take all of her negative feelings away and replace them with happiness, pure happiness. But I knew that wishing wouldn't work.

She was in eyesight, and I was drowning deeper and deeper with every step she took. She was looking down, and stomping.

She was angry as hell, but she was still cute. I guess she didn't notice me when I said "Is something the matter?". She shot up, and was shocked. "Uh- I was just - I'm alright", Yuki said, too surprised to speak. All of her bad emotions were gone now, and instead replaced with embarrassment, and love. I could finally breathe again.

She put her head back down, and the only warmth in the cold wind was her warm cheeks. I smiled to myself. I walked over to her. "It's alright Yuki, you don't need to hide yourself anymore" I said, and then grabbed her bags from her shoulders. I started walking.

I was walking, but I didn't hear her footsteps, but I felt her gaze on me. I kept walking, then finally I heard her footsteps.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and there was our black limousine, and Cross standing beside it. He ran over to Yuki with his arms going into a hug. He squeezed her tight with a lot of affection. I was grateful that he took good care of her, and cared for her.

He was squeezing her for a long time, then Yuki finally hugged him back. I felt jealousy arise in my body. I wished so much that Yuki would hug me like that. I looked away. Why am I thinking this? I asked myself, ashamed of my own thoughts.

The driver took my bags, and Yuki was stepping into the limousine. "Visit soon!" Cross cried to Yuki before she shut her door. He looked back at me, with a more serious expression than the one he gave Yuki. "Take good care of her, Kaname", he said with great concern in his voice. I nodded, then stepped into the car with Yuki.

We were going to a secret hidden mansion that was given to me from Haruka for my 9th birthday.

Haruka gave me this mansion for this exact reason. He knew all along that he'd have to sacrifice himself for Yuki.

We were half way there and Yuki didn't say one word to me. She was looking out the window the whole time. I could feel her shyness that surrounded her. Having Yuki being shy around me was one of the worst feelings that I could feel. There aren't a lot of things in this world that can hurt me, but Yuki, out of all things, hurt me the most.

I was starring at her when she looked away, and she was starring at me when I looked away. We played this little quiet game all the way to the mansion.

We pulled into the long and rocky driveway that led to the mansion. It was deep in the woods.

We arrived to the mansion, and there was Ruka, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki waiting for our arrival. Yuki and I stepped out of the limousine, and Ruka, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki all at once bowed. Ruka looked up at Yuki, "I will escort you to your room, Princess Yuki". I could feel Yuki's anxiety, "No, no, just call me Yuki, that'll be okay". She said with a nervous smile.

Yuki still wasn't use to being treated this way. Ruka was a little annoyed and irritated with Yuki for not accepting her treatment.

Ruka escorted Yuki to her room, Yuki's room was far down the hall from mine, but I wouldn't mind at all if her room was with me. But as much as I want that, it is dangerous, I'm a danger to Yuki.

I love her so, so, very much, and I'm scared and horrified that one day I will completely devour her. There's a beast in me waiting to come out. Yuki made me crazy, like a dog. Sometimes I just want her so bad, I want her blood, I want every inch of her body, and I feel disgusting for wanting her like that.


	12. Difference and Realization

**Sorry for updating this chapter so late :(( I got busy, distracted, and a little unmotivated to be honest. But here it is! Hope you like it! :)**

**~Mya**

**YUKI POV**

I love everything about my new home, my room, my new balcony (it's better than the balcony at the academy), the backyard, and everything else in the mansion. Everything is perfect, the mansions beauty never gets old, and it amazes me every time I wake up. Kaname has always lived in beautiful mansions, and I wondered if he was moved by his beautiful surroundings like I was.

I always thought that Kaname was out of reach from me, that him and I were different, in two different worlds. I was in shock after finding out that we belonged in the same world, that him and I we're meant to be after all, that's apart of the reason why I decided to stay at the Academy. It's was all too unbelievable and overwhelming to me. It wasn't easy for me to adjust the fact that Kaname and I were the same after all.

I still do believe that we are different, we are close but we will always have our differences, nothing can ever be the same as it was long ago. As much as I want us to be the same and share the same thoughts and feelings, we will always have a difference. Deep down inside I will always have feelings for those in my human life, including Zero. I tried to let go of that life, but it will always remain, and I feel like I'm betraying Kaname for this.

Back to my new surroudings, and my new home, it's very beautiful. But it seems like Kaname has been avoiding me, I've only seen him twice since I arrived here. I might just be imagining it though, Kaname is very busy and has to deal with many things. He is a Lord after all, a king, Lord Kuran Kaname, a pure blood.

Thinking about Kaname this way made me blush. I felt lucky to be able to call myself a pure blood as well, knowing that Kaname and I were technically and biologically the same, made me happy.

I also haven't left my bedroom in days, but I don't have a reason to leave my room. I always have everything that I need, food, clean clothes, a bathroom, and entertainment as well. There's a vent built inside my wall for putting my dirty clothes in, and a little while after I put clothes in, Ruka brings them to me. She also serves me food.

Speaking of Ruka, I decided to mentally make my peace with her, (she didn't know that I knew what she'd done). I decided if I want to forget everything that happen between me and Kaname, then I'll have to also forget about what she did too.

My new home is beautiful, and I feel comfortable, but...for some reason, I also feel isolated. Every time I put my hand on the door knob, I always hesitate. I never have a reason to leave my room. I always have everything that I need, food, clothes, everything.

I flopped back on my bed, "Kaname is the only thing that I need though" I murmured to myself.

Lying there on my bed starring at the ceiling, with a million thoughts fluttering through my head, I felt the bright orange gleaming ray of light beam on the corner of my eye. Sun set. I got up immediately and walked over to the doors of my balcony, and opened them. The run set was very powerful, it made my face scrunch up. I didn't mind though, it felt nice.

After the sun disappeared, it was still somewhat light out. The color of baby blue cover the sky beautifully. My eyes wandered everything in my view, and something that caught my attention was the forest far back from the gigantic backyard, it had trails in it. When Ruka took me on a tour of the mansion, she mentioned those trails. She didn't give much information about them, but it was enough to make me want to explore. Getting dressed, I put on a pair of light blue jeans, and a black comfortable sweater.

I jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly with one knee up and the other down. I made my way to start of the trail, and began walking.

Not only didn't my feet trail off as I walked, so did my mind.

I was still regaining memories of my past, they don't come as much as they use to, but I still get them. It used to be every night, and sometimes even during the day, when these memories would suddenly come back to me. It was bad when they came during the day. It was like going into another world, everything else in that moment disappeared and it was just me living in the memory.

When the memories occurred during the day, it took quite some time for them to finish. Sometimes the day would be over by time the memory was over. It's not like that anymore though, thank god, I only have them when I'm asleep, which is more convenient.

The latest one I had was a memory of me, Kaname, and my parents sitting by a fire inside our old mansion. It was one of the few memories that I had that weren't in my old, isolated basement. It was during the winter, and it was one of the coldest nights. They made an exception to let me leave my room, just that once. It was the last time they let me leave the basement before they were killed.

That memory was hard thinking about, the feeling it gave me was so awful, and it made me so nostalgic. Those memories seem so far away, like they had happened. And I just got back that memory, while Kaname has lived with it for years. And that's when I knew that Kaname has it much more harder than me.

I was walking and walking, and I stopped suddenly when I notice that my feet were no longer walking on the trail. Instead they were walking over snapped twigs and dirk.

I started to panic when I realized that I was lost. I could no longer smell Kaname's scent. The trail was far gone, and I couldn't see any sign of it.

I was running through the forest for hours, and I was doing circles. The sun rise was coming, and my eyes were stinging. I flopped on the ground, with my hands over my face. Why am I such an idiot? I kept asking myself.

I don't remember anything else after that. I woke up in my bed, with Ruka standing by my side. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Princess Yuki, are you alright?" She asked me instantly. I held up my hand in response, I was too tired and dazed to speak. When I finally could speak I asked "What happen, who found me?", I asked with a surprising crack in my voice.

Ruka looked puzzled after I asked her that. "You were here the whole time, lord Kaname told me to look after you. He said that you were sick", Ruka answered slowly. Now I was one with the puzzled look. I quickly removed my expression when I realized that Kaname didn't tell her. I nodded my head, and said "Oh...it must have been a dream".

I needed to see Kaname and apologize to him, he was probably upset with me for leaving. "Is Kaname here?". My throat was burning. "Uh-yes, he is but...he didn't look so happy, I don't know if it's best to see him right now", Ruka said uncertainly.

"I need to see him", I said with a crack in my throat. I got up from my bed, and nearly fell. I put my arm out to keep my balance. Ruka rushed over to my side putting her hands out. "How long was asleep for?" I asked her forcing the words out of mouth even though it hurt like hell.

"Well... I think... Probably... About three days", Ruka answered my question evenly while my eyes widened.

I didn't understand why I would black out for three days. I tried my best to remember if anything else other than falling asleep happened.

I was trying to think and remember, then I touched the side of my neck, and it was throbbing. My neck felt strange, it felt like it was healing from some kind of wound.

And that's when I realized what happened. I sat at the side of my bed, in slight shock. I covered my mouth with my hand, and I was blushing like crazy. "What is it princess Yuki?" Ruka asked me with concern and curiosity. It wasn't necessary for her to know, so I simply shook my head, trying to not blush or smile. "I- I'm okay, you can leave now" I said considerately. Ruka bowed and left my room.

"Kaname" I whispered to myself, taking in everything that had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**KANAME** **POV**

I'd forced myself to stay away from Yuki. We only saw each other a couples times since she arrived, and it was difficult having her in my presence. I couldn't handle being around her, she was driving me mad. Just the slightest thought of her was enough to make my eyes turn red with craving. I don't know what I would do if I saw her again, and I was afraid.

I ordered Ruka, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa to make sure Yuki has no reason or need to leave her room, by washing her clothes the second she put them in the vent, and serving her regularly.

I understood that it was unfair to Yuki, but it was the best thing to do, basing off of my current state.

My body was rejecting everything I offered to it to ease the crave and hunger. But I either threw it up, or spat it out. My body only wanted one thing, and that was Yuki.

But drinking her blood isn't an option for me, and it never will be. Yuki is the most precious thing in the world, and she's all that matters to me. I couldn't drink her blood, and if I ever hurt her in those kind of ways, I would never forgive myself.

I stayed in my room for days without leaving. I locked the door, and closed the blinds. I needed this isolation until my body calmed down. My throat was burning every second, but I could endure the pain. This wasn't the first time it had happened, when we were at the academy it happened quite frequently. I had to endure the pain especially around those times, I had a many responsibilities, and duties.

I still do have responsibilities, just not as much. One of my biggest responsibilities while at the academy was protecting Yuki, or rather it was my main responsibility. I had to protect her many things, her memories, Zero, and even myself.

There were many times I had extreme cravings for her at the academy. Every time I saw her I had to put my guard up, I couldn't let her see my eyes go red, I couldn't let myself touch her.

She was so lively and pure, I couldn't ruin her, not again. But in the end it was the only choice, but she still was lively, she still is, after everything that has happened to her, it's truly amazing.

As I said, I haven't left my room in days, except for that one night.

I was quickly awoken by Yuki, I felt her fear. She was lost somewhere. I bolted into her bedroom, but she was absent. Her balcony door was wide open and the sun rise's glare stabbed my eyes. I walked over to her balcony, and her scent was coming from the forest that started after the back yard.

I jumped from the balcony and followed her scent.

It took me only minutes to find her, but by time I got there she sleeping on the damp ground. The sun had just rose and the leaves from the hollow trees made a perfect opening for the sun to shine through. The opening landed right on her face, making Yuki glow more than she usually does. I approached her quietly and slowly with cautiousness.

Her face was tilted slightly, revealing her pale neck. I kneeled down by her side, and put my head down by her neck. Inhaling her scent was so intoxicating. I picked her up brought her into my arms. I stared at her a long time. Scanning every beautiful detail of her delicate face.

As the minutes passed, I felt the fire in my eyes lite up. The other side of me couldn't resist the urge, and temptation. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight it this time. I brought my fangs to her neck, and hesitated for a brief time, then I felt the fire in my eyes burn hotter than before.

Before I knew it, I was drinking her blood. It felt as if I lost my sense, like I was a wild animal feasting off of another. Every drop of her blood had you wanting more, it was addicting.

One part of me was enjoying drinking her blood, and the other part of me was begging myself to stop. I felt Yuki's body shake, and twitch, but no matter how hard I tried to make myself stop, I couldn't. Mixed emotions were stirring in my stomach.

I was drinking every drop after another, everything was shut out and my mind was paralyzed. I couldn't stop myself, I didn't stop, until I felt Yuki's hand on my face. I stopped immediately and the fire in my eyes went to ash. My senses came back, and I realized what I had done. Yuki's face was paler than ever, and her eyes were still shut.

I hastily bit my wrist and drank as much of my blood as I could and transferred it to Yuki's mouth with mine. She drank my blood slowly.

I couldn't believe what I had done.

I brought her back to the mansion, and laid Yuki on her bed. I told Ruka she was sick, and to take care of her.

I knew I couldn't look Yuki in the eye after what I did to her.. I felt disgusting. I clawed my chest, taking away Yuki's blood. I didn't deserve her.

The guilt I felt for doing what I did to Yuki was overwhelming. Yuki was the only thing in this world that was important to me, and I hurt her.

My craving for her came back rapidly, but I didn't care, the guilt was more powerful than the burn in my throat.

It was three days later when I heard a knock at my door, it was Ruka. "What is it?" I asked. "Lord Kaname, she is awake now", Ruka said behind the door. "And she wants to see you".

I didn't know what to say, but I knew that I couldn't let Yuki see me. "Lord Kaname?" Ruka said waiting for my response. I didn't answer her, and instead I waited for her to leave.

I was sitting on floor, facing the wall that was beside my bed. My head was thrown back on my bed, and the rest of my body was lying on the floor sluggishly. I was grasping my neck, and chest as it throbbed. My throat was dry, and my body was rejecting everything again.

The crave for Yuki came back again, and I wondered if this was how Zero felt, after he drank Yuki's blood.


	14. Because I love you-

**SURPRISE BITCH.**

**I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.**

heyyy guys! i never forgot about this story, I've wanted to post a new chapter for such a long time, but then school started, so...yeah

If the beginning of this chap. doesn't make sense then maybe you should re-read the previous chap.

**KANAME POV**

I couldn't let this craving take over me, not again.

I pulled myself together, just like it used to be, pretending nothing was wrong.

I stood up and changed the filthy clothes that I've worn for days straight, still with her blood on it, absorbed into the cotton. I dressed how I usually did; black button up, black pants, black shoes, black everything. I felt as if I could explode any moment, any second, it's hard to be calm when knowing all of the possibilities of my actions. I could arrive to her door under a second, I could drink her blood and leave her with nothing.

As I walked slowly to her chamber, my head dozed, I had low energy and power. I knocked at her door twice, and heard her soothing voice call "come in".

I spotted her immediately, sitting on her bedside, back facing towards me. She was troubled, I could sense that instantly. But of course she was, after all I've done to her. I walked across her bed, so I could look at her face to face. I sat at the wooden chair leaning against the balcony door. She sat there on the edge of the bed, with her eyes trailed away from mine, wandering somewhere upon the concrete floor, or maybe even the floral rug snugged under neath her bed. Either way, she wasn't looking at me. "Ruka said you wanted to see me", I finally broke the silence.

"Yes" was all she said.

"Is something the matter", I already knew what was coming.

"Yes", she said once again, still not making eye contact. I was ready for her to be angry with me, or reject me, or maybe even leave me.

She still didn't speak any further, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm truly sorry" I softly said, looking down upon the floor like she.

"Why?", she asked with a puzzled tone. I could feel her eyes drilling holes into my skull, maybe she didn't know?

"For hurting you, for keeping a distance from you, for everything." I said, truly meaning every spoken word.

"Hurt me? You did anything but hurt me, Kaname"

"How? I took something from you without your consent, I was filthy." My craving was coming back from those memories.

The room was silent and I could hear the buzz of nothingness. But then, a beautiful sound, the sound of a laugh that my ears haven't gotten the pleasure to hear in such a long time. Yuki's laughter.

I looked back up at her, and saw the relaxing sparkle in her eye, the way her eyes slightly squinted, her white teeth, a glow surrounding her.

My body tensed at such a scenery, my eyes widened at such a sight. Her laugh brought nostalgic feelings of the past, how it used to be, how she used to be. When she was a child she would laugh like this all the time, it was such a normal thing to hear, I must have took it for granted.

"What is so funny?" I finally asked.

"You of course"

"Why"

"Because you think you hurt me when you did the exact opposite"

"How? I drank your blood while you were unconscious, how is that acceptable to you?"

"Because Kaname, I love you"

The words felt like a slap to the face, a bell rang in my stomach, my heart felt like it could explode. The words that I've waited for for such a long time to hear caught me off guard. It was the first time in a long time since she's said that to me.

A weight was lifted off of my chest, allowing me to be free, and happy. She was so vulnerable and welcoming like a fire place.

I put my head down, in slight shock, and great relief. She wouldn't be able to see my face this way, I didn't want her to. She kneeled down in front of me, and peaked her head in to see me. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Not at all, it's just been a long time since I've heard those words"

I swooped my head down further. She peaked her head in even more, and then my arms pulled her into a hug.

I've haven't been this happy since I was a child.

I held her tight a took in her scent, her smell, her existence, her everything. Her arms wrapped around me the same, she was so thin but so strong.

I felt her arms pulled back in, and I let go of her. She stared me in the eye, a different gleam in them this time. "Kaname" I watched her lips say my name. "Yes?" I said still not taking my eyes off her lips. "You always said that you'd do anything for me, right?", she asked sounding a bit nervous. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Drink my blood", she said stabbing me with her eyes. I stood up slowly, and walked half way around her bed, and stopped, with my back facing her.

"I think you should get some sleep, after losing that much blood.." I said the last part quietly.

"I've had 3 days of sleep Kaname, I'm fine, so please, drink my blood", she was begging.

"Why would you want me to do such a disgusting thing to you? I already did, and I almost killed you Yuki" the guilt was arising from my stomach once again.

**YUKI POV**

I didn't understand why he would go against his nature, and decline my offer. He stood there, back faced towards me. I knew he was craving my blood, I knew he was hurting.

"Kaname" a lump in my throat was forming, "don't call yourself disgusting" a tear.

Is this really what he thinks of himself? Disgusting? For drinking blood? I drank his blood, am I disgusting?

I was positive that he had left by now.

Maybe I was wrong?

I sat on the cold concrete floor with my head in my knees. I didn't know how sacred blood was, I still have so many things to discover and learn about my race, my kind, I thought blood was just a normal thing, I guess he must have to really love someone to drink their blood.

Suddenly, a memory of when I was a human, I woke up in Kaname's dorm room, I was looking for him and heard something in the next room over, I peaked through the door crack and there I saw Kaname drinking Ruka's blood.

I hugged my knees tighter, and more tears ran down my face. My emotions were so loud, my anger and sadness were uncontrollable. But then, a cold and hard but gentle hand touched my knee. I brought my head up from my knees, and looked into the burning red eyes ahead of me.

"Kana-me" my eyes grew wide, he was truly fierce. I stood up quickly and took a few steps back, and he followed my moves, my back hit the wall, and I had no where to go. The look in his eyes was so menacing, and frightening. I didn't recognize the beholder of those eyes. He stood in front of me, so close and eager. I sat down on the bed, looking up at the sight in front of me. He stared me in the eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. His knee dropped on the bed beside me, and I sat back farther. His other knee planted beside me like the other straddling me. He placed his hand down on the bed, and started to lean closer to me, the closer he leaned in, the more I moved back, until my head hit the mattress. There wasn't any escape now. Both of his hands were planted besides my head, straddling me, there was no escape now. A part of me was excited, and another part of me was scared.

He tilted his head, and I knew what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes shut and tight, waiting.

A ticklish wet feeling slid down my neck, his tongue. Shivers sprinkled down my spine, and my face became hot. I realized that if I were in his place, I would be ravishing his neck, without resistance. Kaname was trying so hard to remain calm under those bloodlusted eyes of his, realizing this made me relax.

I trusted him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! This chapter may seem dull, but I think it's important, and I also have some pretty good ideas for later chapters :) **

**and also please leave a review of what you think!**

**YUKI POV**

The throbbing my neck was feeling was so foreign, but also familiar. I knew Kaname had regret for what he did, but I'm sure he had relief. I was happy, truly happy. Before the idea of us being together made me happy, but although we were together we weren't together, in each other's blood, our veins, our body, we were apart. This is why blood was so important and sacred between lovers.

I was still upset about remembering Kaname drinking from Ruka, but I'm sure there was nothing behind that bite, and behind that blood.

Kaname laid on his back, and I was lying right beside him, with my head on his stiff chest.

My neck still had the tingling sensation that I felt when he was drinking. I never wanted this feeling to leave, or rather this moment to leave.

"Kaname"

"Yes?" He asked with his monotonous voice, which made me feel slightly stupid.

"What does it mean to drink a lovers blood?" I asked thinkingly.

"It means a lot" he answered, quite ambiguously.

"Is it sacred?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows furrow at my thoughts and questions.

"Sometimes" he answered again, even more ambiguous, which only caused my eyesbrows to furrow even more.

"Is my blood sacred to you?"

"Isn't that obvious by now?" He asked me back. I smiled.

"Why do you drink from other people instead of me?" I asked a minute later.

"I don't like to drink from you"

"Why not?"

"As you probably know, you're sacred to me, Yuki"

"You are to me as well Kaname" I said, a tad bit offended.

"Would you be upset if I drank someone else's blood?"

Kaname didn't answer this question as quickly as he did the others.

"Yes" he responded simply.

I sat up a bit, to look him in the face. His eyelids were low when he looked at me from this angle. I never saw this expression. I leaned in closer, and rested my head closer to his. "Please don't drink from anyone else but me" I said, squinting my eyes at the thought.

**KANAME POV**

I knew what she thinking while asking me all these questions; Ruka. I was not psychic, or at least I didn't consider myself so. I could just tell. She was being obvious, like a human, she needed to learn to hide things better.

I answered all of her questions honesty though, she was confused with blood, but she was also bothered by a specific thought.

She came closer to my face, and laid her head on my chest. Breathing in and out the same air.

"Please don't drink from anybody else but me" she said, sounding so jealous that it made me smile inside. "What are you really thinking about Yuki?" I asked, trying my best to sound as if I had no clue.

"Something that's probably meaningless"

"Do you mind telling me?" I asked.

"Well.. It's not that I don't want to tell you.. I just don't want to spoil the mood"

"It's impossible for you to spoil anything"

I felt her smile.

After a while she finally spoke.

"I have a memory of you drinking Ruka's blood, you drank her mercilessly, your eyes were so red, and beast like. You seemed so eager to drink her blood, and ravish her neck- that it made me even jealous, only for a second though, the fear overpowered that feeling. Still though, ever since that happened, years ago, I often wondered if you loved her. It's a silly thought that won't go away" she spoke quietly and soft, maybe because she was being considerate of me, or maybe she was nervous by talking about this, I didn't know.

"I never loved Ruka, or had a romantic feelings in regard to her. There were many times when she tried to suppress my depression that was caused by losing you by attempting to seduce me, but they never worked. There were a few times when the academy was first built where I drank her blood, but it was nothing. One of the few times I did so, was on purpose, to scare a certain someone, to show them the true nature of a Vampire, only for the benefit of that someone- for their safety" I said, knowing that she would fully understand who that person was.

"Would you consider that person foolish for thinking it was to show them that they were reserved?" She caught on.

"Maybe I would if I didn't know them personally, but in this case, they weren't foolish. Perhaps they were just young, and human". I liked this little game we were playing.

"Human?" She asked.

"Yes human, the feeling of jealousy is one of the most natural feelings for a human to feel. Vampires too can be and become jealous, they are just secretive about it, they know how to hide their emotions better" I answered her question, and also hoped that she would learn something.

"So you were not reserved then, Kaname?" She asked, and also ending the game.

"I was reserved... By you" I said, looking down at her beautiful long locks of brown hair.


End file.
